youjo_senkifandomcom-20200223-history
Kurt von Rudersdorf
Kurt von Rudersdorf a.k.a. Rudelsdorf is a staff officer in the Empire's army, currently serving as the Deputy Chief of Operations. Appearance He has dark grayish hair and a moustache. He wears his officer uniform during meetings and he is always seen smoking a cigar. Personality He is a clever and energetic resolute. He is also a critical thinker and always considers the possibilities in his surroundings. He always acts calm and disciplined in general assembly and official meetings, while having the courage to take high risks in high-reward way at the same time. Plot He first showed up as a talented staff officer attending a military conference. Here Zettour and he lodged the strong objection, opposing launching a major offensive against Legadonia. Unfortunately, they failed at last.Deus lo vult - Chapter I The Sky In Norden After the Republic Army invaded the Empire, many of the staff officers within General Staff that supported the plan to launch the attack were replaced and demoted. Rudersdorf was assigned to the Deputy Chief of Operations. One day, he received the thesis named "The form of the current war and prediction on its development" from Zettour and gave it to Rerugen after reading it. During the war against Principality of Dacia, he brought out to full display the power of maneuver warfare, actively demonstrating his skills through coordinating the battle. Due to this achievement, he was promoted to Major General. October 23, 1924, he had his dinner with Zettour in Imperial General Staff (Army) First Dining Hall. Here Zettour suggested him attack Osfjord and gave him his consent to utilize 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion in Northern Front. November 16, He attended the conference of Northern Front, discussing about the next step of Northern Army Group. He drafted an airborne and amphibious operation plan and reached a consensus of a winter offensive with Northern Front. The invasion of Osfjord was planned by him and got great success in December 1. April 28, 1925, in the Joint Meeting of the Service Corps and Operations, he supported Zettour's suggestion and showed his astonishing operation plan to General Staff.Plus Ultra - Chapter V The Rhine's demon May 4, he proposed General Staff an operation plan to promptly resolve the rebellion in Arene.Plus Ultra - Chapter VI Ordeal of fire May 25, the first phase of Operation Revolving Door was executed. June 18, his plan to capture the Republic capital came in handy. August 24, he had his dinner with Zettour in the First Dining Hall. They congratulated each other on their promotion to Lieutenant General and discussed the situation and dilemma the Empire had to deal with.The finest hour - Chapter V Internal affairs March 25, 1926, in General Staff Office War Room, he and Zettour were discussing the defense and counterattack plan against the invading Federation Army. They reached the consensus to deal with the northern part of Eastern Front and leave aside the southern one temporarily. Death Year 1927, he asks a favor to Tanya about the certain action that'll give them a chance to unite the government and gain their trust to lend their help to his friend. On his detour to point flank his enemies, he used his last tactic to lure the enemies on their palms. The plan doesn't go to their flow from the beginning, however. Tanya ends up to protect the plane he's riding against the Commonwealth's elite tactic units that their mission is to eliminate the general after they learn his departure to assist the Eastern Europe division. LN: Alea iacta ests Chapter 5 Stage He died in his plane. It results in the assaulters' own belief that they gain a huge success. But with his death, General Zettour and the Imperial government united as one to defeat their enemies for the payment of his heroic deeds. LN: Alea iacta ests Chapter 6 Impact Trivia * His name is reference to Erich von Ludendorff , a notable known German general during World War I, responsible for several victories in the eastern front and the adoption of deep defense doctrine. However, his character seems a mixture between Ludendorff and Hindenburg. * He had ever been criticized to be ‘quick witted and full of drive, but has the tendency of being delusional’ by the judge of Imperial War College Selection Review Conference. * His design in anime is very similar to appearance of Joseph Vissarionovich Stalin Reference Category:Characters Category:Empire